


Pointless Worry

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: “There’s no way out of this so let’s stay in, every storm that comes also comes to an end.” -Time Bomb, All Time Low





	Pointless Worry

It had taken a lot to get Kuroko to actually speak up about the insults that were always being thrown out about Nash.   
  
And honestly, it had shell-shocked everyone when he had. Including Kuroko himself.   
  
Nash had only just gotten there to pick Kuroko up from practice - a now-common occurrence - when Kuroko finally snapped.   
  
“I don’t know _what_ your problem with him is, but I’d appreciate it if you’d _stop insulting my boyfriend already_ ,”  
  
Dead silence.   
  
Nash had stopped in the doorway at those words, a half smirk forming once the words sunk in.   
  
But it didn’t seem to register in Kuroko’s mind what he’d said before Kagami repeated the word boyfriend back to him.   
  
Immediately following that, Kuroko had went to explain, then just looked away. There was nothing he could say.   
  
Nash listened to the deafening silence for only a moment before he spoke up from where he was leaned against the door frame. “Well, well, isn’t this a lovely surprise,”  
  
This got a few glares from the Seirin team, but Kuroko didn’t react. Didn’t look up, didn’t shoot back a deadpan remark like he usually did, nothing.   
  
Nash noted the lack of reaction and his smirk disappeared, eyes hardening as they flickered back to the bluenette’s teammates. “If you have a problem with me, fine, I don’t give a fuck. If you have a problem with him being with me, then let’s get that out now. But if it’s just you having a problem with him in general, I’ll knock your god damned teeth down your throat,” he warned, voice icy, then looked at Kuroko. “Get your stuff, let them have their time to process without you in the crossfire,”  
  
Hyuuga took note of the sudden thaw to the blond’s voice when he’d directed his words to Kuroko as opposed to them, and so, he didn’t fight when Kuroko left to get his things, nor did he say anything as the bluenette left with him. 

* * *

“So you finally decided to come clean to your teammates,” Nash said as they headed off Seirin’s campus. “That was a nice surprise,”  
  
Kuroko gave him a dark look. “Nice surprise. I wasn’t going to tell them, especially not like that.” he countered, his tone breaking from it’s usual deadpan to show his frustration with himself. “It was stupid,”  
  
Nash didn’t argue with him - he knew Kuroko didn’t need that and didn’t want to make anything worse. Instead, he brought up a different portion of it. “You were defending me,”  
  
Kuroko nodded in agreement. “They’ve been asking why I spend so much time with you, because apparently you’re a horrible person,” he commented dryly, rolling his eyes.   
  
“Only on the court and when someone pisses me off,” Nash offered with a cheeky grin directed down at Kuroko. “Wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
Kuroko shoved him lightly, but it did wrench a small smile out of the bluenette, so Nash counted it as his win.   
  
Nash wasn’t even surprised when they wound up at Maji Burger - he knew Kuroko’s obsession with their vanilla milkshakes all too well by now, and he figured it couldn’t hurt to indulge him for a change.   
  
Once he saw Kuroko relax again, he spoke. “Good now?”  
  
“I shouldn’t have told them,” Kuroko pointed out, giving Nash a searching look.   
  
Nash went to argue, but he didn’t have time to get anything out before Kuroko was cutting him off and continuing, his gaze falling to his hands where they were wrapped around his milkshake.   
  
“They already don’t like you, and this is just going to complicate matters,” he offered. “Plus, you said you didn’t want my team to know yet,”  
  
“I wanted to be there when you told them. And I was,” Nash countered, his tone bordering on amused.   
  
“Not the point,” Kuroko deadpanned, glowering up at Nash for a moment. “I wasn’t ready to tell them but it sort of just… slipped out, because I was frustrated,”  
  
“Why are you fighting with yourself so hard? It isn’t like you can take back what you’ve already said. So what if they have a problem with it?”  
  
Kuroko stared at him for a long moment before he groaned. “Nash, I have to see them _every time we practice_. Not to mention I have classes with a few of them? If they have a problem with it, it means that I’m going to have to deal with that constantly,”  
  
Nash sighed. “Tetsuya.” he said, voice hard. “I mean it, if they have a problem, _fuck them_. They’re not worth your time if they’re going to cause a fuss over you having a boyfriend,”  
  
“You know very well that isn’t my problem,” Kuroko warned. “I know they don’t care about same-sex relationships.”  
  
Nash stared at him blankly for a moment before he hummed and held his hand out. “Phone.”  
  
Kuroko went to argue, then handed it over.   
  
Nash nodded, taking it and quickly going to the other’s contacts before he pulled Kuroko outside with him, careful to make sure he still had his drink as they left.   
  
As soon as they hit open air, Nash pressed a button and put the phone to his ear.   
  
Kuroko didn’t argue, but he didn’t look happy either.   
  
As soon as there was an answer, Nash spoke. “Alright listen, I’m bringing Tetsuya back to your school _now_ and we are _going_ to talk,” he said, his tone firm and no-nonsense.   
  
Kuroko wasn’t sure what answer he’d gotten, but he had his phone back in the next moment, call over.   
  
He sighed, but put his phone into his bag and let Nash lead the way back to Seirin, to a conversation he was dreading. “Why are you doing this…?”  
  
Nash glanced back at him before he hummed. “Because you’re one of the few people that are important to me, and I’ll be damned if I let something upset you,” he commented. “Besides, it isn’t as if there’s a way out of it.”

* * *

Going back into Seirin’s gym to see everyone else settled on the floor was disorienting for Kuroko. They were all already changed from practice and had their things, signifying practice was over and they were ready to leave.   
  
But they’d stayed to talk to Nash.   
  
As soon as the two had approached, Hyuuga spoke up. “Nice of you to come all the way back here,” he offered, his tone carefully neutral as he looked at Nash. Then he looked to Kuroko and offered a small smile. “You feeling okay, Kuroko?”  
  
Kuroko nodded his agreement as he settled on the floor with everyone else, Nash joining him seconds later.   
  
“So we need to talk,” Hyuuga finally decided, redirecting his gaze to Nash.   
  
Everyone let him take charge, content to observe for the moment, though Kagami looked like he was ready to start throwing punches at any time.   
  
Nash nodded his agreement. “Tetsuya seems to think that him dating me may cause problems for your team. I’m wanting to make sure that isn’t the case, because I don’t plan on letting him go,”  
  
“He isn’t a possession,” Kagami spat.   
  
Hyuuga glared at Kagami. “ _Kagami_ ,” he warned.   
  
No argument came, and Nash sighed. “I see he wasn’t wrong in a way, then,” he mused.   
  
Izuki stepped in then. “We don’t want problems, either. If he’s happy, then great, but..”  
  
“But they’re worried for their teammate’s safety,” Riko said from her perch on the stage behind them, glancing up. “If you’re going to handle this talk yourself, boys, you’re going to have to hurry it along,”  
  
Nash’s gaze flickered up to her before he hummed and looked over to Kuroko. “Do you feel unsafe? Be honest, I don’t want you to lie to make me happy,” he said, voice much softer now than it had been just moments before, barely drifting over to the rest of Seirin’s team in the quiet of the gym.   
  
Kuroko met his gaze before he shook his head in response.   
  
“That’s enough for me,” Izuki said with a shrug, getting up and gathering his things. “Hurt him, you’ll have all of us after your head.”   
  
And with that, he disappeared.   
  
Nash watched, then looked to the others. “Any other concerns?”  
  
No one said anything, so Nash nodded and looked to Kuroko. “Any regrets left about telling them?”  
  
“You regretted telling us?” Kagami asked, his earlier tone gone and replaced by one that was a mix of surprise and hurt. “You weren’t going to tell us at all, were you?”  
  
Kuroko shook his head. “I wasn’t,”  
  
A dull silence followed, then Kagami huffed. “Yeah, okay, I guess that’s understandable,” he grumbled, slumping down a bit. 

* * *

The rest of the questions thrown out didn’t take long and mostly covered small details - how long had they been together, why had they gotten together and the like.   
  
By the end of it, Kuroko felt a lot better about slipping up and telling them.  
  
As they left Seirin for the second time that day, Nash glanced down at Kuroko again before he chuckled and threw his arm around his shoulders. “Well, well, all that worry for nothing,”  
  
Kuroko rolled his eyes, jabbing his elbow into Nash’s ribs in response, getting a pained huff from the blond. “ _Don’t_ ,”  
  
“Noted,” Nash grumbled, scowling at the bluenette for a moment before his expression softened into an amused smile. “Does this mean I can come to practice to watch now?”  
  
Kuroko looked up at him before he looked away again. “Do what you want, I don’t want to argue over it right now.”


End file.
